


First Time

by KennaxVal



Category: The Haunting of Braidwood Manor (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	First Time

When they return to their dorm late at night, Hannah crashes onto their bed. “Oh dear me,” Eleanor says shaking her head, “my betrothed is not very graceful.” She looks at Hannah, who is already asleep and contemplates getting her into sleepwear.

It’s not only the big things that overwhelm Eleanor but also smaller tasks like getting in and out of modern clothing. All the buttons and zippers made her frustrated, and she typically preferred to stay dressed or undressed as long as possible to avoid such annoyance. Try as she might, getting Hannah or even herself undressed proves to be too much trouble, and she opts to cuddle up against her fiancee.

That night, like most others, Eleanor’s mind is filled with thoughts of her siblings. If only she could talk to Clarissa, Thomas, and Simon again, she would have peace. Was she wrong to stay behind to be with Hannah? Was she needed on the other side? These questions and more exhaust her.

Upon awakening, Eleanor looks over at Hannah, still sleeping peacefully and, carefully, gets out of bed. She tiptoes to the living room, eager for a nice distraction.

After years of caring for her siblings, it was sometimes lonely without them. She loves Hannah with all her heart but wishes she hadn’t been put in the position of choosing between her love and her family. All she can do is hope that they’re safe and happy. She shakes her head and observes her surroundings.

Facing the sofa is a strange rectangle. Surely, Hannah told her about that contraption, but with so many things different about this world, it’s difficult to remember it all. She plops down, practically sinking into the plush material and grabs a strange looking wand with buttons on it.

Waving it around does nothing, so she points at the rectangle and experiments pushing the buttons. Her hearts jumps out of her throats as the blaring sound envelops her. Frantically, she tries to turn off the wretched sound, only for Hannah to rush over.

“Here,” Hannah tells her, “like this.”

Hannah turns down the volume and Eleanor marvels at the screen in front of her. Intellectually, she knows there are no actual people in front of her. Nor are these people very tiny, but she still has difficulty wrapping her head around the concept.

“I feel so silly,” Eleanor says as she takes Hannah’s hands, “could you ever forgive me, my love?”

Hannah lets out a good-natured laugh. “It’s ok, beautiful. I know this is tough to adjust.”

Eleanor nods then looks over at the tv. “Why, aren’t those the newest duchess’ of Cordonia? What a beautiful country it is. I’ll be very happy to spend our holiday there. Happier still to return to England. How I should love to see my homeland again.” She mumbles to herself, “maybe I can find answers there. And looks out into the distance.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing

She sighs contently, then stands up. "I do believe I’m in need of a, what do call it, again? A shower?”

“That’s right,” Hannah says with a smile, “do you need my help.”

“Certainly not,” Eleanor says, “but thank you for offering.”

“Of course, El, now go enjoy your shower.” Hannah playfully smacks Eleanor’s butt as she walks around.

“Goodness, you are ill-mannered, aren’t you?” Eleanor says with a grin. “Luckily for you, I enjoy a bit of cheekiness.”

The tile floor is cold against her feet as she enters, and there’s enough sunlight peeking out of the window that turning on the light is unnecessary. Whenever possible, she avoids using too many modern conveniences at once. Besides, she didn’t need artificial light glaring down over her.

Hearing the sound of the water escaping the showerhead is something she doubts she’ll get used to. There’s something unsettling about small bursts of hot water to her. She turns off the shower and calls Hannah over. Looking into the blue eyes of her beloved makes her feel light as a feather, lighter still as she motions to her jeans zipper.

Hannah chuckles and walks over to her. Slowly, Hannah pulls down her zipper, trying to maintain a straight face before they both burst out into giggles.

“I must seem so silly to you,” Eleanor says, “struggling with such minuscule matters.”

“No complaints here,” Hannah offers, “any excuse to undress you is fine by me.”

Eleanor feels her jeans descend to the floor at Hannah’s gentle touch. She feels her heart racing and does likewise to her fiancee. Carefully unzipping Hannah’s jeans, and pulling them off.

“Might we enjoy a snog before I shower?” She asks, and Hannah bites her bottom lip while removing her shirt.

“I’d love a ‘snog,’” Hannah says with a grin, “but maybe we could go even further than that.”

Eleanor inhales sharply, “we mustn’t. It would be most unseemly for two unwed women to make love.”

Hannah raises an eyebrow, “you were raised to believe two women should never make love at all.” She wraps her arms around Eleanor and looks right in her eyes. “Look. You know this would be the first time for me too, and we don’t have to rush anything. I just know that I’m in love with you and want you to be happy. I’ll be in the bedroom if you change your mind.”

But as Hannah turns to walk away, Eleanor grabs her by the hand and kisses her passionately. Despite her inexperience, she works at unhooking Hannah’s bra, while in a giggle fit. Eventually, they both stand naked before each other for the first time.

“So,” Hannah starts, “do you want me to go first?”

“If you don’t mind,” Eleanor says meekly, and gasping as Hannah’s fingers caress her wet folds. Hannah continues her touch as she kisses Eleanor and lowers her into the tub. With one finger, she strokes Eleanor’s slit and looks up at her.

“Are you ready?” She asks tenderly, and Eleanor nods.

Eleanor moans involuntarily with Hannah inside her. She grows accustomed to the feel of her finances touch before Hannah inserts another finger and begins to pump in and out.

Tears form in her eyes. She’s making love. For the first time. And it’s to the woman she loves more than anything or anyone in the world. Despite their inexperience, Hannah succeeds in making Eleanor come. After taking a moment to catch her breath, Eleanor readies herself to return the favor.

She strokes the heart of Hannah’s femininity with the softest part of her finger. The heat coming from Hannah beckons her to continue, and she slowly slips her finger in. She hears Hannah’s moan and feels the walls tighten around her finger.

She adds another finger and pleases her fiancee. Hannah body quivers as she comes and Eleanor eases her by staying inside and slowing down to an eventual stop. For a moment, they lie there to enjoy being in each other’s arms.

“You may not want a shower,” Hannah says, “but perhaps you’d like a bath?”

“That sounds lovely,” Eleanor says dreamily, “thank you, my love.”

The hot water soothes her while she rests her head on Hannah’s breasts and the smell of lavender soap helps her drift off to sleep…

Suddenly, she springs up, sloshing water out of the tub. “Eleanor,” Hannah asks, “what’s wrong?”

“I haven’t been sleeping well for some time,” Eleanor admits, “it’s my siblings. I need to find closure with my siblings. Until then, I fear I may never sleep soundly.”

“Oh my God,” Hannah says tearfully, “but how can you do that?”

“That’s why I must return to England,” Eleanor says bluntly, “I feel the answers are there.”


End file.
